


The Admiral and His Apprentice's Fate

by aMAXiMINalist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Interpretation, experimental fanfiction, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMAXiMINalist/pseuds/aMAXiMINalist
Summary: Thrawn and Eli walk across the scorched grounds of Batonn. Stormtroopers are around, collecting the debris and shards of the aftermath.Screenplay adaptation of the ending of Timothy Zahn's 2017 Thrawn, incorporating fidelity to the original text and interpretative additional scene.





	The Admiral and His Apprentice's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> As a Filmmaking student, this is a practice. The challenge is to convert a prose format into a script so, for readers of the novel, there are noticeable artistic licenses taken, sometimes out of pragmatic cinematic techniques or my own interpretation or experiments of how events can play out on-screen. The point is to pay tribute to Star Wars and Zahn's work while exercising my own interpretation and speculation, as goes the medium of fanfiction writing.
> 
> While readers of Zahn's novel will recognize ad verbatim quotes from the text, I took some liberties with the scenes regarding my interpretation of how to adapt it to screen and the thematics of the text. You will see a scene that’s not particularly in the book, but something I imagine the big screen could depict and still stay true to the novel’s spirit. 
> 
> I also have done similar experimental fanfiction screenwriting, [one for John Jackson Miller's A New Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7514455/chapters/17081026) and even [one for Kanera fanfiction writers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10081532/chapters/22469153).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, especially by readers of Zahn's novel in regards to the interpretative presentation here. The more comments I receive, the more embolden I get to continue these screenwriting experiments.


End file.
